


The Boy Next Door

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your window was open and you live across from me so I saw and heard you in your underwear, singing and dancing ridiculously"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

Luke and his mom had moved into their house about a year and a half ago. It was a wonderful place to live and they've both made lots of friends (well Liz more than Luke) and they've both become very comfortable in their new lives. Liz has become rather good friends with the woman that lived next door with her three kids. Luke has only met the two youngest, but he's seen the oldest more than his mother, Anne Marie.

You see Luke's window is right across from the oldest son's. While Luke had never bothered to put blinds up, it seemed that the other just never closed his. So, in short, even though Luke had never met him he's seen the boy in his underwear quite a bit.

It'd been a pretty normal day for Luke, wake up with just enough time that he wouldn't be late for school, sit through boring classes, walk home with the two friends he's managed to make since the move, then head to his room to pretend to do his homework until he's called down for dinner. The only difference was the breeze that went through his room when he opened the door. It was coming from his window that his mom must have left open while she was airing out the house.

He went over to close it, but stopped when he heard the boy next door singing across the way. He looked over to see the older singing at the top of his lungs and dancing his heart out. When the song was over Luke clapped loud enough to be heard and whistled because he's an ass like that.

The boy jumped then turned to stare at Luke in shock. "How long have you been there?" He asked, he voice raised enough to be heard across the gap of their houses.

"Long enough. You have an amazing voice by the way."

Luke could just barely see his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Thank you. I'm Ashton, I don't think we've ever met before. How long have you lived there?"

Luke leaned on his window ledge with a slight smile on his face. "Almost two years, our moms are best friends." Ashton's jaw went slack in surprise. "Your bother and sister love me and your mom thinks I'm a complete angel. Not sure why though as most times she's here I just hide in my room."

"Well now I feel like an ass."

Luke laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're really hot and I've seen you in your underwear more than enough to make up for it, today included." He winked as his mother called him down for dinner. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later." He waved and made his way out of the room.

When he returned later that evening he was met with a paper airplane that had a phone number and Ashton's closed window with the blinds open as always. He smiles when he sees the note next to the number.  ** _I'll catch you later, stud ;)_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, nice to see you again (or for the first time, in which case you should read the others in this series) Hope you liked it, let me know what you think and as always I hang out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
